


Spideypool Drabbles - Kisses

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens very fast, he doesn’t even realize his own body is moving. But he’s suddenly kissing Wade, a firm chaste kiss, but a kiss nonetheless, that finally hushes the merc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Firm Kiss - Jawline Kiss - Collarbone Kiss

**5: Firm Kiss**

Wade is talking endlessly, making little to no sense, saying something about how this last mission with Peter reminds him of that time he teamed up with a gorilla.

A part of Peter’s brain takes note of this detail - so teaming up with him is like teaming up with a gorilla? Very romantic, Wilson! -, but the other part is distracted by the way Wade’s uncovered lips move, his grin, his deep husky voice.

It happens very fast, he doesn’t even realize his own body is moving. But he’s suddenly kissing Wade, a firm chaste kiss, but a kiss nonetheless, that finally hushes the merc.

Peter’s lips linger on Wade’s for other few seconds, then he slowly pulls away. The merc is looking at him with wide eyes under the red and black mask and Peter can just smile and ask: “Again…?”  
  


**9: Jawline Kiss**

It’s late and they should really sleep, but Peter is reading some sciency hard book whose title Wade can’t even understand and he’s asking for more time.

"Just this chapter, it’s the most beautiful!"

Since they aren’t sleeping or doing the horizontal mambo, Wade gets bored and starts rolling on the bed, mumbling and talking to himself. Minutes pass and Peter is still reading, deeply absorbed by the words and diagrams in the white thin pages.

Under the dim light of the small lamp on the nightstand, Wade studies his profile and feels a stab of happiness and pride.  
  
This is his boyfriend, nerdy cute Peter Parker, messy hair and focused sweet eyes, and he feels the strong urge to sit up and lean to kiss his face.

He does so, brushing his lips against the smooth pale skin of the jawline, and Peter smiles.

"Almost done, I swear." the younger man whispers, but Wade doesn’t mind now. He keeps kissing his jawline, admiring the way his eyes twinkle with affection and the soft smile that’s all for him.  
  


**11: Collarbone kiss**

Scars appear and disappear at their own will on Wade’s body and one morning, while they are laying on bed, Peter notices a new one on his boyfriend’s collarbone.

It’s long and deep and looks as painful as all the others, so Peter gently kisses it, hoping to give some kind of relief to the older man.

He sighs happily when he feels Wade’s strong arms encircling his waist and whispers: “Does it hurt?”

"Not anymore."


	2. Underwater Kiss

**18: Underwater kiss**

Wade has insisted so much, because it’s too damn _hot_ in New York and Peter has to admit he’s right, this idea can’t hurt anyone…

The Avengers can protect the city while he and Wade enjoy themselves on an empty, calm and white beach.

So they go, Wade wearing a pink polka dot swimsuit, Peter a less fabolous outfit (of course Spider-Man themed).

They play with the sand, sunbathe together on the same (of course Deadpool themed) towel - not before they’ve put put suntan cream on each other -  and when the air becomes too sticky and hot they finally dive into the water.

"Stupid!" Peter laughs when Wade splashes him. They go underwater, engaging in a fake battle, pretending to be _Jaegers_ looking for the Pacific Rim.

And then they are kissing - a long humid kiss that make them breathless, not because they are not actually breathing, but because it’s a kiss as deep as the vastity of the ocean that surrounds them and as warm as the sun above their head.


	3. Upside-Down Kiss

**16:**   **Upside-Down Kiss**

"Oh, come on now. Really?"

Wade is hanging upside-down, clunging to some kind of rope tied around a fire escape.

"You giving the kiss would have been so _cliché_! Let your Wadey do the hard work, baby boy!”

Peter snorts at the nickname and cups Wade’s cheeks, softly caressing the uneven skin.

"Wadey?" he repeats raising a brow, lips still curled upwards.

"That’s how you called me last night, sweetie." Wade explains with a smartass grin and Peter blushes, because ‘last night’ has been awesome and he knows he can’t keep his mouth shut after the climax, when everything is calm, warm and feelings are shared more easily.

"Hey, hey, don’t make that face! I love it! It suits my winning and gorgeous personality!"

Peter snorts again and they finally kiss, Wade slowly swinging as Peter holds him, still smiling.


End file.
